


Fuck It I Love You

by HecoHansen31



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Inaccurate Facts About Sparta, Light mention of anxiety and insecurities, People Being Assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecoHansen31/pseuds/HecoHansen31
Summary: Your date with your busy bae is interrupted in the rudest of ways.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Original Character(s), Tim Drake/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Fuck It I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, lovelies!  
> A few days ago, I was talking about how I believe wholeheartedly that Tim would be the most respectful STEM man in the whole world, towards a s/o that was interested in the humanities field, since for my own personal experience, a lot of the STEM men that I met were kind of… awful towards me.  
> I am not saying that everyone is like that (and most importantly STEM women, you are absolutely the powerhouse of this world, I love you and keep being amazing) but this is just a small literary revenge towards all those assholes that told me ‘you’ll end up working at McDonald with your degree’ (I am studying ancient literatures, basically ancient Greek and Latin, and like… their cultures).  
> I will probably end up working in a McDonald (which isn’t a bad thing, by the way… like I mean… that is even more flawed logic idiot) but at least I’ll know how to fucking curse in ancient languages (AKA I am cooler than you).  
> So, this fic idea came to my mind…  
> This is my first time ever writing for Timber and I honestly hope that I haven’t done it too badly, but I’d honestly love it if you spent a minute of your time to let me know whether you liked this or would like to see more of this.  
> Obviously every suggestion coming my way is also very much welcome.  
> Just give me feedback!  
> Have a nice reading!

Tim admired you for many reasons.

He admired your gentle demeanor, which was never spineless and many times you were the one who made him understand why he deserved only the best from the people around him, encouraging him to request respect from those who thought he wasn’t anything other than a spoiled brat.

He admired you, because you knew how to handle his brothers, smiley Dick, hateful Jason and anger-issues Damian, being the first to push them away whenever they teased Tim.

You always answered their teasing with some sass of your own that left your boyfriend completely speechless.

He admired the fact that you could take care of yourself easily, respecting routines and dividing your studying schedules instead of working yourself to the brim right the day before the deadlines of your courses.

You weren’t perfect, but you were as close as one could come to perfection.

At least according to Tim.

And he admired even more the fact that you had chosen to continue your studies in the humanities field, following your big dreams, although you had been discouraged by many to take on such a journey, since it was renown that sadly not many managed to reach success and you couldn’t pay your rent with philosophy or history.

The fact that you didn’t care for such things and for others’ opinions definitely made you stand out, but also showed that you were quite determined and didn’t let others influence your mind, which to Tim was as sexy as a pretty smile.

The fact that you couldn’t be swayed easily made him steadier in his belief that you truly loved him.

That you weren’t there solely for his money or his fame.

That you were there only for him.

And he enjoyed thoroughly listening to you explaining to him literature or philosophical concepts, mostly because not only you got a lovely glint in your eyes whenever you talked about something that truly interested you, but also you were able to make the whole concepts more understandable for people like Tim, who couldn’t understand the difference between Hegel and Schopenhauer to save his life.

He loved subjects like science, physics and math.

They were based onto physical proofs, which allowed him to focus on something that was in his control, and didn’t dwell on his emotions and perceptions, which were truly a mess.

And this had always stopped him from thoroughly enjoying humanist subjects.

They always involved more emotional baggage than he liked to admit.

And he couldn’t allow himself to be emotionally vulnerable on his line of work.

Both in his day work and the night one.

But with you, it felt easier to let himself be vulnerable.

Although most of the time it was difficult for him to completely follow through your train of thought since he was always a bit sleepy due to his night job, which simply meant that he would sometimes fall asleep meanwhile you were still talking.

‘I swear I am not bored!’ he had tried to justify himself, the first time it had happened, once he had woken up on your couch with a comfortable fluffy blanket wrapped tightly around him.

You had simply smirked at his uneasiness, trying to comfort him from apart, as you finished throwing in the bin two used teabags.

‘… I swear it won’t happen again…’.

‘Do you feel more relaxed, Tim?’ you had simply asked, coming in with a mug filled with a spicy smelling tea, which he had accepted lightly, bashing in its warmth.

“… yes” he had to admit that the weeks of harsh work on his shoulders definitely had been lifted, after this small nap, even more when you had settled next to him, smiling and leaning onto his shoulder softly.

“… then I did my job” you had explained “… humanities are meant to heal the soul, so if you feel the need to sleep, meanwhile I am speaking, I won’t think that it is a bad thing or a sign of disrespect. I’ll simply believe that you felt comfortable enough to make your body and mind relax, which let me tell, overstressed little bird of mine, you need… a lot…”.

From then on, he had a completely different opinion of you and what you studied.

But he always tried to make an effort to follow through your discourses.

And this time he was actually quite interested in your explanation of how Sparta had actually been a more culturally developed country than many actually believed it to be.

“… you won’t believe it, but they actually had a lot of musical festivals and … even more interesting did you know that they allowed choral celebrations of gods and goddesses such as Artemis, where people pretended to act like bears?”.

“Ok, then you have to admit that furries always existed” to your annoyed expression he just gestured for you to continue as he stole a biscuit from your plate, before slurping down a bit of your shared milkshake.

You were currently on a date, during his lunch break, meanwhile you had stopped studying for your latest exams, to spend a bit of time together, since you hadn’t seen each other much, so he had taken the occasion to properly cherish you.

“… as I was saying… Sparta was actually much more developed than Athens, both politically and culturally, and honestly… also about gender roles, since they actually allowed women to get outside of their houses…”.

You were obviously very interested about this topic and it made your eyes have a whimsical gleam that definitely showed Tim that you weren’t there with him, but in your own world.

But he honestly didn’t care about that so much.

And the pretty expression on your face made Tim want to kiss the words off your lips.

But he guessed that as much as you were okay with him relaxing meanwhile you spoke you would have definitely chastised him for distracting you.

Although you would have allowed the kiss graciously.

Because you might act all tough with him, but you couldn’t deny him any affection, knowing how many people had refused such a thing to him, since he had been a child.

And he was thinking of gently dipping in, when a third party appeared near his table.

He knew that you got quite a lot of unwanted advances and considering how pretty you always looked, Tim wasn’t exactly surprised and neither jealous, preferring not to be too obsessive or to hover over you.

He was insecure, yes, but he knew what you could handle and what you couldn’t.

Which meant that you didn’t appreciate Tim manhandling you or speaking for you.

You were smart and witty enough to sass back whoever annoyed you.

But in case you were uncomfortable, Tim knew when to jump in to help you.

And some idiot coming over your table, not recognizing that a date was very much going on, didn’t seem a true threat to him, but he kept looking at him attentively as he moved towards you, till he could face you, blocking Tim from your line of sight.

His whole posture made him appear at detective Tim’s eyes quite confident and the way he acted was relaxed.

It was probably somebody who you personally knew, although he didn’t seem to belong to either your friend group or Tim’s.

He still waited to act up.

He knew that guys usually were quick to approach you, because they didn’t think that Tim could be a threat to them, considering that most of the time he looked like a scared racoon in tailored suits.

He knew he should have maybe done a better effort when he was with you.

He wasn’t as attentive or romantic as Dick and neither as passionate as Jason, but he had his own qualities and you seemed to appreciate them more than being surprised by a romantic date or poem.

And actually, he had tried the poem road, and failed miserably.

But you had still laughed at his attempt and thanked him ‘for trying’.

And each time you gently muttered an ‘I am with my boyfriend’ to whoever came up to flirt with you and shot Tim a lovesick smile, his heart just leaped happily in his chest.

And when he got to offer you his arm in occasions likes this, signaling to the other contestant that he had won, because you allowed him to act like that, Tim felt like the luckiest man alive, although he knew it was some kind of territorial bullshit, that he refused to admit even to himself.

“… hey!” finally the man spoke.

A rather awkward start, Tim had to say.

But considering that he had accidentally squeezed a whole bag of ketchup on your shirt on your first date, he definitely through that you had seen worse.

You tensed up at the approach but kept your smile obviously polite.

He hated that you were forced to be constantly polite when men approached you like this.

He knew it was because you were prompted to think that each man could be potentially dangerous if scorned and it was better to be polite and sweet than to truly say what you thought.

He had taught you a bit of self-defense techniques, but you had come with your own knowledge of what not to do when approached by a creep.

And he hated that sometimes those techniques were more useful than a kick in the crotch.

Tim wanted to squeeze out one of your hands, almost to tell you that you were more than allowed to tell this man to ‘fuck off’, because had he had tried to do something to you, your boyfriend would have definitely had your back and kicked his ass in a few minutes.

But the man’s body obviously blocked Tim’s physical access to you.

Almost as if he wasn’t there at all.

“… ahem… I am Kevin… a friend of Lance… you… you actually used to go out with us sometime back before you moved in Gotham” explained the man, definitely a bit awkward due to the fact that as much as you kept a cordial expression on your face, you didn’t show any sign to be interested furthering up this interaction with him, hoping this would discourage him from saying anything else.

“Oh yeah yeah!” the line of recognition was genuine, but your enthusiasm was evidently falling flat.

But the dude didn’t seem in any way deterred from your lack of interest.

“… I actually… I actually didn’t know that you had moved to Gotham” it was the worst attempt to make the conversation continue that Tim had ever witnessed, and he had seen Bruce trying to convince Alfred that ‘no, he hadn’t eaten the last biscuit’.

So, he knew pathetic, when he saw it.

And this was downright worse than that.

“I moved here to study”.

Your parents hadn’t exactly supported your studying choice, although they had allowed you to continue your journey, and Tim knew that they would sometimes annoyedly make comments about your choice, insisting that all you could do now was ‘marry rich, since your carrier choice wouldn’t support you financially’.

Tim had actually suggested that you just ditched your parents and let him support you.

‘Tim, you are my boyfriend’ you had promptly chimed in at his offer, definitely offended and Tim, who had learned from his parents that money solved every problem, hadn’t known how to react ‘… not my sugar daddy! Don’t worry… I can tolerate their comments… always have and always will… what I won’t be able to tolerate is being stuck in a life I didn’t want’.

And to say that Tim’s respect for you then had grown tenfold was an underestimation.

“… oh, still studying the humanist shit?”.

‘Shot one’, thought Tim in his mind.

From this position he could have easily broken the boy’s breastplate and slammed his face onto the table, but not only you would have been annoyed by his ways, but it would have also gotten you both kicked out from the nice diner Tim had recently found on his ‘nightly tours’.

“Yes, I am actually graduating soon” Tim was extremely proud of you for doing that, considering that the sole thought of going through exams, college bureaucracy and frat parties made him anxious “… I am thinking about trying for an internship program at the university for next year”.

It was actually a way to allow yourself to gain a bit of money to make yourself more self-sufficient to move out of the college dormitory into an apartment of your own.

Without having to lean onto your parents or Tim.

“… oh, now that you mention it, I am actually here in Gotham to intern to at the Wayne Enterprises, in the medical area”.

It took everything in Tim not to say: ‘who in this fucked up universe asked you’.

But you pretended your best to be interested, as you struggled to grasp more details about the man.

“Oh yeah, I do remember you wanting to study medicine” the way your lips quirked up in a smile of circumstance was much more than that scumbag deserved and it only served to flaunt his act, as the man indeed explained you his entire scholastic curriculum.

It would have taken Tim a small look at his databases to know that he was probably lying his ass off to try to impress you.

And failing miserably.

If the fact that you loved Tim proved anything, it was definitely that you weren’t interested in things such as brawn and brain.

And even more when it was flaunted so loudly.

Some people, certainly, didn’t seem to take a hint.

“… and I definitely managed to succeed in it” thank you, dude, we’ll certainly remember it “… if all the… if what you are studying fails, you might become my secretary”.

Well, if that was supposed to be some kind of pick-up line, that man had done a horrible mistake.

And even your gentle politeness didn’t seem to cover fully the utter disgust that was painted on your face at that comment, but Kevin didn’t seem to fully understand the wrongness of his actions, since his whole body tensed in utter confidence.

“… or maybe you’ll end up being my secretary” your voice was still soft, but the words were carefully chosen, evidently telling Kevin that whatever the fuck he meant, you wouldn’t be swayed easily and that you weren’t one to be underestimated “… either way, I wish you the best, Kevin”.

That was Tim’s cue to leave a few dollars on the table (he had basically befriended half the waitresses in the place and they constantly commented about you and Tim looked like ‘an adorable couple’ so he made sure to leave a good tip) as he got up, getting your backpack which was seated beside him, and as he shot you a soft look, you smiled right back, finally able to see his pretty eyes again.

And your smile wasn’t polite and neither fake.

It was so bright and pretty that fuck, Tim was going to kiss you.

“… we should catch up” Kevin pushed himself to say something more, trying to get you to stay, although it was obvious as you pushed your jacket over your shoulders that you were aching to leave “… I could leave you my number… a future physician can always be useful…”.

And he went as far as to try to grab your arm.

Shot two, for Tim.

Fuck, hadn’t he been in public he would have definitely kicked his legs out of him.

But much to Tim’s amazement, you pushed away from his hold, and then inched towards Tim without even trying to hide your annoyance for his attitude, coming to rest softly on your boyfriend’s side, who promptly enveloped you in a soft hug.

Although it was obvious that Kevin couldn’t take a hint, he couldn’t deny the obvious.

“Maybe you should leave your number to Tim…” you commented, and Tim shot you a confused look, but the smile on your face was pure adorable smartassness “… my boyfriend”.

Oh, fuck if he loved hearing you say that.

It beckoned to that insecure part of him that wasn’t anybody’s favorite.

Except he was your favorite.

You chose him over and over again.

“… you know, he actually works at Wayne Enterprises” he was the CEO, there, but honestly he didn’t like to flaunt, unlike somebody else “… I am sure he could put a good word for you”.

And almost as if he hadn’t just flirted and insulted his girlfriend a few minutes before, Kevin pushed himself onto Tim, basically screaming in his ears all his life details, that he honestly didn’t want to know, but which he pretended to listen and understand.

But he had half a mind to blacklist him as soon as you, both, got out of his claws.

And he told you so, as you were finally able to run away, having taken off as soon as Kevin had been distracted by an incoming call on his phone.

You both erupted in a soft laughter as you walked mindlessly away from the diner.

Technically Tim was supposed to go back to his office, since his lunch break had actually finished half an hour ago, but he didn’t want your meeting with Kevin to ruin wholeheartedly you small date, so he just went with the silent walk that brought you both to a park nearby.

You sat down in the grass, plopping down tiredly a bit of annoyance definitely present on your pretty face, as Tim moved to do the same but not before you tucked your jacket under his ass, since you preferred to save Alfred the tiredness of having to wash off another pair of elegant pants, considering that he had already to stitch up Kevlar suits each night.

He thanked you, gently carding his hands in your hair, brushing his calloused fingertips against your cheeks as he brought a rebel strand behind your right ear, where he planted a light kiss, and a soft laughter escaped your mouth, as he did the same to your other ear, before enveloping you in a loose embrace that you tightened softly, gripping onto him tightly.

“… don’t worry, he won’t ever work at WE” he promised you, as his hand drew soft circles on your back “… his ego is inversely proportioned to his brain”.

That got a soft laugh from you, as you begged with Tim not to be too harsh:

“I wouldn’t want WE to lose a valiant new member”.

“The only thing that you’ll make WE lose is an incredulous headache”.

You gently pushed lightly away from the embrace so that you could gently push his chin up to meet your eyes tracing with them the elegant shape of Tim’s face:

“… don’t be so mean, Timmie” you chastised him, but there was no true reprimand in your tone, as you lost yourself lightly in his eyes, making your boyfriend effectively blush “… not everybody can be as smart, talented and beautiful as you”.

“You are the only one that thinks that” he shot back, not fully convinced, but with the light grip on his chin, he couldn’t retreat and focus his gaze away, instead he was pushed to focus on your soft eyes and fuck if he just fell a bit more in love with you “… and I wouldn’t have been as mean as Kon would have been”.

It must have been the fact that Kon had immediately noticed that Robin was much looser when you were around and happy, but Tim’s best friend had taken a liking to you immediately after knowing you, although before he had constantly complained that you were stealing quality team between him and Timbo.

When you had first met him, you had joked that ‘you were glad of finally meeting the Achilles to Tim’s Patroclus’ much to his complete and utter ignorance, as you then proceeded to explain to him that the two were bro.

But in a romantic sense.

If it had been Kon, he wouldn’t have hesitated to punch Kevin after he had at first walked in.

Maybe you would have been better with somebody like Kon.

He sometimes joked with Tim about stealing you away from him, if he didn’t treat you right.

But you would just wrap your arms around him a bit tighter and Tim would feel like a superhero too.

“… thank God” you muttered, gently tugging on his tie, as you brought him close enough for a kiss, but withheld it fully from him “… or we wouldn’t be able to get anywhere without you punching somebody for looking at me in the wrong way”.

“Because, you, my sweetest heart… don’t deserve anything but the best”.

And this meant that he didn’t deserve you in the slightest.

But he would have tried his best.

And right now, he kissed you with all his might, hoping it would chase away the bitter taste of the Kevin’s words.

And you let him, gently leaning onto him fully, as you settled towards him obviously reciprocating his softness with some of your own, as your hands gently wrapped around his neck, meanwhile his went to your waist, pushing you onto his laps.

“… now, where were we?” he muttered lightly as you came down from the kiss, his hand tangling in your hair, to bring them away from your neck, so he could lather it softly with his lips, getting a soft blush to spread gently on your face “… oh yeah, Spartan women”.

And much to his surprise, you lightly pushed him away from you not to let him distract you, before he could properly mark you up, with a devious smirk of your own.

“… did you know that they would have to dress like men not to scare their husbands on their first night together?” you muttered lightly “… imagine me, dressed like Kon”.

“Babe, I was trying to seduce you and you bring out that cursed image”.

“Me in spandex, Tim”.

“Ok maybe…”.

“And Tim by the way…” this time you brought him closer, and he got to put his lips on your pretty neck.

He could be definitely a bit possessive.

But Tim knew that you liked it.

“… the best revenge in these cases is succeeding”.

Well, Tim definitely loved hearing you talk.

Fuck, if you were brilliant.


End file.
